Two Worlds, One Family
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: After a traumatized Bumblebee is sent back to Cybertron, Russel comes up with an idea to cheer him up for when he returns. And as Optimus Prime says, "We may be of two worlds, but we are one." Inspired by HardyGal's story. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Old Wounds Opened

**So, this is inspired by Hardygal's** _ **365 Drables- Smokescreen, Knock Out and Bumblebee**_ **story. Week 47, date 02. 07. 17. This takes place after the end of Season 3 of Robots in Disguise. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, and all aboard the feel-train. If you guys really like RID Bumblebee, your heart is gonna wrench painfully for this.**

 _Catching Cons is never supposed to be this hard,_ Bumblebee thought to himself in aggravation.

It had been almost three months since the Bee Team's battle with Cyclonus, and they were still hard at work trying to capture escaped convicts from the _Alchemor._ Fixit had caught onto the signal an hour previously. The team was currently in Madagascar, trying to find the Decepticon that Fixit had labeled as Shockblast when Bumblebee had first sighted him.

The young leader couldn't help but think of Shockwave whe he saw the 'Con. And what war veteran wouldn't. Shockblast resembled the crazy Decepticon scientist down to the arm cannon, tank alt. mode, and single radioactive green optic. He had even served during the war, although Bumblebee didn't remember seeing him. Shockblast had a bit of purple for his paint scheme as well, but it was only confined to his arms, legs, and back. His chest was silver with a couple of highlights of green and black, his clawed right servo was black, and his left arm cannon was a slightly darker shade of green than the rest of the green on his body. But still, a lot of Shockwave vibes.

Grimlock, of course, had instantly charged in, but Shockblast had been ready. He had easily tossed the Dinobot to the side like a piece of scrap metal. Drift, Sideswipe, and Strongarm had each been defeated in a like manner. Then, Shockblast had seen him.

And now, Bumblebee was running through the woods, being chased by a mad Decepticon that definitely seemed out for his energon.

A green blast struck the tree on Bee's right, and he took off running again. "Why did you have to go in like that, Grim'?" he asked himself as he moved off to his left, "Why? I thought we talked about that!"

Bumblebee didn't see the arm cannon barring his path until too late. He smacked straight into it and fell back several feet. When he came to again, Shockblast had picked him up by his neck. "Well now, little Autobot," sneered the Decepticon, "I think I'll have a little bit more fun with you. Then I'll deal with the rest of you." Then he started to squeeze.

Bee started kicking out, trying to pry himself loose from the 'Con's mad grip. Memory flashes were going through his processor, not the _life-flashing-before-your-eyes_ kind of thing, but the _worst-moment_ kind of thing.

Then, he distictively felt a tiny _*crack*_ in his throat.

 **()**

" _Lieutenant! Sir, stop!"_

A pair of heavy hands grabbed his shoulder-plates. He nearly kicked out, but he recognized the voice. "St-strongarm?" he asked, his vision clearing to see the young cadet standing in front of him, fear and worry in her optics. "Sir, are you all right?" she asked him again, signaling for Grimlock to let him go, "What happened?"

"I-I-I..." he stuttered. He couldn't remember. Everything was a haze. Then he saw Shockblast. The Decepticon was very badly injured, energon puring from countless wounds, his optic cracked, even his arm cannon had been ripped off. And not sliced off- _ripped_ off. Like someone had pulled it off. Drift had brought a med-kit and was already patching up some of the worser wounds. But who had- _oh no._

It had been him.

Bumblebee backed up from the group, hitting a thick tree and sliding down to the ground and tucking his legs up to his chestplates. His arms curled up around his knees and he burrowed his head into his arms. He was trembling horribly and coolant leaked out of his optics. He was also a bit hurt, but he didn't pay the slashes in his chest and his bleeding throat no mind. He could hear Strongarm trying to talk to him, but he didn't pay attention. He just wanted to be left alone.

When the Groundbridge finally opened, he stood up and followed the others through back to the base.

 **()**

Strongarm watched as the lid to the stasis cell sealed shut. Fixit and Drift had already repaired Shockbast as well as they could before they sealed him up. But her thoughts weren't on the Decepticon in front of her.

They were on Lieutenant Bumblebee.

When they had finally reached him, they found him mercilessly pummeling a nearly unconcious Shockblast, who was actually laughing hard before he finally fell unconcious. Then, the Lieutenant had drawn his Decepticon Hunter and turned it into a sword. He would've stabbed down if Sideswipe didn't leap through the air right then and hit him in his side. Then, Grimlock had grabbed him before he could strike back and Strongarm just yelled right in his face.

She honestly felt a little guilty for that, but now she was just confused over what had happened and the Lientenant's current behavior. After he had come out of the Groundbridge, he just left. According to Fixit, he was still in the scrapyard, but he was just hiding in a corner somewhere.

A small tap on her ankle caused her to look down. Russel was standing at her peds, looking up at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Just a few dents," she said, smiling at him in assurance, but the smile quickly faded when she looked back up at Shockblast, "It's the Lieutenant that I'm worried about."

"What happened to him?"

"I... I honestly don't know." She gave a vent as she looked back at Shcokblast. "All I know is is that Lientenant Bumblebee nearly killed him."

Russel's eyes went wide in shock. "But... he isn't supposed to do that, is he?"

"Nope," said Sideswipe, joining the two of them, " It was almost like 'Bee just went... beserker mode. Y'know, like what Starkiller can do in _The Force Unleased_."

"He looked really harried," said Denny, joining them, "If you know what I mean."

"But, why would he do that?" asked Russel.

"I don't know," said Strongarm.

Derry raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know?" he asked.

"He doesn't really talk about his war-time," said Strongarm, "It probably had something to do with the war."

Russel seemed to think for a few seconds before asking, "Should we contact Optimus?"

Everyone turned to stare at him for a little bit before Denny said, "I think that's a good idea. Maybe Optimus can tell us what's going on with him."

Strongarm thought for a few moments before nodding and contacting Fixit. "Fixit. We need to get a line with Optimus Prime as quickly as you can."

 _*Right away, Cadet Strongarm,*_ Fixit replied.

When they got back to the command center, they found Grimlock, Drift, and the Minicons waiting for them. "What are we doing?" asked Drift.

"Contacting Prime," replied Strongarm, watching as Fixit brought up a slightly blank screen.

"Why?" asked Grimlock. "Does it have something to do with the Lieutenant?" aske Jetstorm.

Strongarm nodded as Fixit said, "Here he whizz- liz- *clank* is!"

Optimus's face appeared on the viewscreen. He looked at them for a few seconds, then asked, _*Where's Bumblebee?*_

The team quickly told him what had happened earlier that day and how Bumblebee was acting. The look on the Prime's face quickly developed to concern as Strongarm finished. "He's still in the scrapyard, sir. But he's... I don't know."

"I think traumitized would be a good word here," Sideswipe said, ignoring the cross look that Strongarm gave him.

"Yes," agreed Drift, "it's almost as if an old wound has opened. A wound he never likes thinking about."

Optimus looked up at Drift's words. _*Was his throat bleeding?*_ he quickly asked. The question shocked the others a bit, but Grimlock said, "Yeah, but it wasn't too bad."

"Sir, do you know what happened to the Lieutenant?" asked Strongarm.

Optimus was silent for a few seconds before saying, _*I'm guessing Bumblebee did not tell you very much about the war.*_

"He never really likes to talk about it," said Russel.

Optimus nodded in understanding. _*Bumblebee was one of the many Autobots that suffered much during the war. At the battle of Tyger Pax, Bumblebee was captured by the Decepticons. He was brutally tortured by Megatron for intel, but he did not say anything. He was nearly dead when they finally left._

 _Jazz was one of the ones who found him. He and the rest of his team quickly took Bumblebee to a medical facility close by, where Ratchet was. He was able to save his life, but... Bumblebee was unable to talk for a long time. To the end of the war, in fact.*_

Everyone was staring at Optimus with wide eyes/optics. "But... how is Bee able to talk?" asked Russel in a quivering voice. He never knew why Bumblebee didn't want to talk about the war. Now he did.

 _*During the final battle for earth,*_ explained Optimus, _*the Decepticons found a way to revive Cybertron- and destroy earth. The Omega Lock. Bumblebee was trying to get th Star Saber to me when Megatron saw him. He shot him and caused him to fall into the Omega Lock. Because of it's regenerative properties, not only was Bumblebee's life saved, but his voice box was restored as well.*_ Optimus gave a heavy sigh before saying, _*Shockblast must have cracked his voice box slightly. Wounds like the one he had... never truly heal.*_

"Poor Bee," said Grimlock. He looked at the ground sadly.

"So what do we do?" asked Strongarm.

 _*Ratchet may want him to come back to Cybertron for a while,*_ said Optimus, _*I will ask him and will tell you when we have something arranged.*_ And with that, he hung up.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Slipstream.

"Now," said Strongarm, "We wait."

 **()**

Ratchet had never went into one of those High Council office's when he became a part of the temporary Council. He instead opted for a medical suite with a small office to the side. He was currently engaged in polishing his medical tools when the door to the medical suite opened. He looked up and raised an optic-ridge as Optimus stepped through, a worried look on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Bumblebee's team just contacted me," explained his friend, "Shockblast just opened up one of Bumblebee's old wounds."

Ratchet instantly knew which one he was talking about. "By the Allspark," he whispered, his optics going wide, "Is he still talking?"

Optimus nodded, then said, "But he's distanced himself from the rest of his team. They're worried about him."

Ratchet nodded, then said, "Do you think you could bring him here? I don't think Fixit has the proper materials to fix a cracked voice box. And after that, Bumblebee may want a little time to heal a bit more."

Optimus nodded and left the medical office, heading into the hallway. If Bumblebee was going to return to Cybertron for a bit, someone would need to replace him for a little while. He wasn't that eager to lead the team, and he had a feeling that Bumblebee would need him here. One of the other members of Team Prime would probably be good. Bulkhead already had a bit of experience with the Bee Team, but another person should probably go with him. He was torn between Arcee and Smokescreen. It would be a good oppertunity for Smokescreen to gain some leadership skills, but he knew he would be rather reluctant to go. Arcee already knew how to lead a little bit, and he nodded. Bulkhead and Arcee. Sure, he would have to take over Bulkhead's duty's for a while, but he would be alright with that.

He opened his com-link and contacted the two Autobots. "Bulkhead, Arcee. I have a temporary assignment for you."

 **()**

Strongarm watched as a Space-bridge opened up in the Groundbridge arch. Optimus stepped through with four other Autobots following him. Two appeared to be members of the Elite Guard, who went over to Shockblast's waiting stasis cell and carried it through the waiting vortex.

Strongarm was a little bit surprised to find one of the other two Autobots was Bulkhead, but it made sense as Grimlock, no longer in dinosaur mode, rush forward to greet him. Bulkhead had been on the team for a little while, so he would know how the team would work. The second Autobot was unfamilliar however. It was a femme, sporting a midnight-blue paint scheme and a few pink highlights around her peds, ankles and helm, with a small pink crest on the top of her helm. She was smaller than Strongarm, and had a slightly motorcycle look about her.

"Bee Team," greeted Optimus, as the rest of the group, minus Bumblebee, gathered around the newcomers, "You already know Bulkhead. And I would like to introduce you to Arcee, another member of Team Prime."

Strongarm gave a start, staring at the femme in shock. That was Arcee? Well, at least she wasn't the only girl on the team anymore.

"Good to see you guys again!" said Bulkhead, fist-bumping Grimlock and Sideswipe. Arcee shook servos with Strongarm and said, "At least I won't be the only Autobot girl on the team this time."

"Same thought I had, sir," she said.

Arcee rolled her optics and said, "Just call me Arcee. I never liked being called 'sir'."

Optimus watched the interactions with a small smile on his face, but then remembered the reason he had come here, "Fixit," he turned to the orange Mini-con on the command consel, "Where's Bumblebee?"

Fixit checked his scanner and said, "Southeast corner of the Scapyard. Close to the hills." He gave him a small set of coordinates. Optimus nodded in gratitiude and started going, but then realized that Russel was following.

"Yes, Russel?" he asked, turning to look at the young boy.

Russel paused before asking, "Can I... come with you?"

Optimus thought for a bit before saying, "Are you sure? You may not like what you see."

When Russel nodded, Optimus bent down and held out his servo, allowing Russel to climb on. Optimus put him on his shoulder before the two of them headed over to find Bumblebee.

 **()**

Optimus soon came upon Bumblebee's signal. "Stay a little ways behind me," he said to Russel, taking him off his shoulder and setting him on the ground. Russel nodded, following behind the Prime on foot as Optimus rounded the corner to see a sight that painfully wrenched his spark. He heard Russel give a small gasp when he saw the sight as well.

Bumblebee was curled up in the corner, arms wrapped around his drawn-up knees and helm buried in his arms. The energon coming from his wounds was starting to dry up, and Optimus could see the slightly wet energon around Bumblebee's neck. Several strained gasps, which to Russel sounded more like heavy sobs, often came from Bumblebee, and his body once in awhile gave a small shudder, causing a little bit of wet energon to roll down his arms.

After a little while, Optimus walked forward. Bumblebee gave no sign that he heard his leader walking to and kneeling in front of him. He looked up when Optimus gently laid a servo on his shoulder, revealing a coolant stained face-plate. He moved forward, leaning against the Prime and laying his helm against his shoulder-plates. Optimus froze a little bit before wrapping his arms around the scout, murmuring a few words of comfort as Bumblebee gave a few more quiet sobs.

Russel backed up a little bit until he was peeking from behind the corner. He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as he watched them. He was scared and surprised with what he was seeing. He never realized this side of the metal titans he had learned to know and love. They were... just like him. They could get hurt, traumitized, even die. Humanity and Cybertronians were exactly the same. He had never known that before.

He had to wonder if anyone else did.

After a little while, Optimus stood up, holding Bumblebee, who gripped him like a life-line, and the two of them walked away, the yellow Autobot limping slightly. As they passed Russel, Optimus gave him a gentle nod before going on. Russel quickly followed them.

When he reached the command center, he found Arcee giving Bumblebee a gentle hug. When she let go, Optimus laid a gentle arm around Bumblebee's shoulders before steering him through the waiting Space-bridge, which closed as soon as they went through. "Will he be okay?" asked Russel.

Bulkhead turned to look at him. He quickly walked over and held out one of his large digits, which Russel hugged tightly as the Wrecker responded. "I think so. You just need to be there for him when he comes back. Can you do that?"

Russel nodded before looking at the spot where the Space-bridge had been. _Get better soon, Bee,_ he thought to the yellow Autobot.

 **()**

On Cybertron, Ratchet watched as Optimus and Bumblebee stepped through the Space-bridge, slightly shocked at Bumblebee's condition. He quickly rushed forward as Bumbebee nearly tripped, helping him to stand upright. Bee clung tightly to Ratchet as the old medic said, "Right. Lean on me, Bumblebee. Let's get you cleaned up."

The two of them watched as Bee's head drooped and his optics closed, the weariness of the day's events finally catching up to him. Ratchet nodded to Optimus and the old leader gently scooped up Bumblebee in his arms. "He's getting too big for this," he said, shifting Bumblebee in his arms slightly.

"He certainly is a lot bigger than he was back then," agreed Ratchet.

The two of them quickly walked over to the medical office, where Optimus laid Bumblebee on the medical slab. "Better get to work," said Ratchet, gently shooing the Prime out of the medical office.

As Optimus stepped into the hallway, he looked back at the closed door and thought, _Get well soon, Bumblebee. Your friends still need you._

 **So, that's chapter one down. I'm sorry for how I portrayed Bumblebee, but, if you were in his peds, wouldn't you be the same?**

 **I still appreciate any reviews you guys give me. But please, no flames.**


	2. Missing Stories Told

Russel sat watching the night sky, unable to sleep. He was thinking about Bumblebee, who had left earlier that day. Seeing Bumblebee like that, tortured and hurt had shaken him a lot.

"Can't sleep?" Russel looked to the side to see Arcee moving to sit next to him. "It must've shaken you pretty badly to see 'Bee like that," she told him, "I haven't seen anybody hurt that bad since the war." She gave a sad sigh and looked at him as he asked, "Was everyone that hurt?"

Arcee shrugged. "Not everyone. Some 'Bots, like Bulkhead and Jazz, managed to ride through the worst of it. Others... like me and 'Bee, we were some of the few that took the brunt of it. I think Optimus took the worst of it though. He was friends with Megatron before the war started. To fight against the one you called a brother? That had to be hard." She gave a weary sigh, resting her helm on her servo.

She turned to look at Russel as he asked her, "What did you lose?"

"May Autobots that I cared about and loved," she told him, "We even lost Optimus for a bit after the war ended."

"Did anyone know?"

Arcee looked at Russel slightly confused, "Know what?"

"Know how alike we are," he said, "Know that we're... one?"

Arcee thought for a few minutes in silence, then said, "There were... a few humans who knew how alike we were. They were... really close to us. We loved them. It was almost the reason why we nearly didn't leave earth."

"I'm sort of glad you did." Arcee looked back at him as Russel said, "Well, if you hadn't left, none of this probably wouldn't have happened. I probably wouldn't have met you guys."

Arcee nodded, giving a pained smile. "I'm glad too."

They sat there together in silence for a little while longer, when Russel's eyes lit up. Arcee noticed this, "Something up?" she asked him.

"I just came up with a brilliant idea for when 'Bee gets back," said Russel. He quickly explained his idea to Arcee, whose optics grew wide in shock, then turned into joy. "You're right," she told him, "It's a brilliant idea!"

 **()**

Bumblebee gave a small moan, scrunching his optics as a bright light shone in them. "Easy there," came a gentle voice. He recognized it. "Ratchet?" He sounded like he head a sore throat.

Ratchet moved the bright light out of Bumblebee's optics and nodded, "How do you feel?"

"Sore," said 'Bee, trying to sit up.

"Ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet held him down and said, "Try not to move for a while. I'll tell you when you can get up."

Bumblebee heeded the old medic's advice and laid still while Ratchet continued to look over him, making him move his head slightly and pulling off a little bit of the animesh that covered his smaller wounds. When Ratchet finally helped him up into a sitting position, the door opened.

Optimus Prime walked through, nodding to Ratchet as he came through. "How are you feeling?" he asked Bumblebee.

'Bee gave a small vent and replied, "Sore. A little sluggish too."

"Well, that's what you get for having a panic attack," said Ratchet, "You'll probably feel like that for the next few days, so try and take it easy. No rough-housing. Clear?"

Bumblebee nodded and slid off the medical slab, his legs suddenly buckling underneath him. Optimus quickly caught him before he hit the floor. "And try not to move around too much," Ratchet added.

"Too late," said 'Bee, rolling his optics at him.

The two older mechs smiled. Good to see that his sense of humor was coming back. "Go on," said Ritchet, making a shooing motion with his servo, "Shoo. Go wander around a little bit. Oh! But before you do." He handed Bumblebee a long rod shaped like a cane. "That'll help you a bit."

Optimus and Bumblebee headed out into the hallway, the younger Autobot holding onto Optimus on one side and making his way along with his new cane on the other side.

As they rounded a corner, 'Bee smiled at the familliar figure that was walking towards them; a young mech slightly older than him that had a distinctive racecar alt-mode, with a blue and gold paint scheme that had a few green highlights around his helm. He had his bright blue optics glued to a small data-pad that he was holding, his doorwings twitching slightly as he walked along. Hearing the footsteps, he looked up, his concentrated look on his faceplate turning into one of joy and worry.

"Bee! Hey there!" He rushed forward, wrapping his friend in a gentle hug. Bumblebee let go of Optimus and wrapped his arm around the Autobot. "Good to see you too, Smokey," said 'Bee as they let go, Bumblebee leaning heavily on his cane as Smokescreen held him up, "Where've you been?"

Smokescreen gave a slight flinch and looked at Optimus, who gave a comforting nod. "Long story," he finally said. "I heard about the accident. How you feeling?"

Bumblebee rubbed his neck-plates, touching the visible scars. "I've been worse," he finally admitted with a small smile.

Smokescreen nodded sympathetically as Optimus said, "I'm afraid I'll have to go. With Bulkhead gone, I have to take over his work. Try to be careful with him, Smokescreen."

"I'll be gentle with him," promised Smokescreen.

Optimus nodded and walked off. "So," said the young Autobot, "Anyplace you want to see?"

"Ratchet said it's alright for me to get a drink," said 'Bee, "So a stop at Maccadams sounds nice."

"Well, that's not too far from here," said Smokescreen, "Let's get going."

 **()**

After getting drinks and meeting a few old friends, the two Autobots moved to the town square, where they enjoyed the- mostly- peace and quiet, Bumblebee leaning back against the bench that they were sitting on with his optics closed, and Smokescreen back to typing on his data-pad.

Finally, 'Bee opened his optics and looked at his companion, "What are you writing?" he asked.

"Re-writing," corrected Smokescreen, holding up the data-pad to show him. Bumblebee recognized the battle for Darkmount as Smokescreen said, "One way that Cyclonus decided to discredit us was rewriting major battles and of our times on earth. Ratchet asked me if I could rewrite the history books and put them right. I mean, honestly!" he looked at one of Cyclonus' sections and said, "Megatron didn't even hit Optimus! Not only are these incorrectly written, but Cyclonus decided to majorly exaggerate them!"

"Is the... thing in there?"

Smokescreen knew what he was talking about. "Just finished typing it in," he said, "I think a lot of people are gonna be surprised that I nearly got the Matrix of Leadership."

"Had to wonder what would've happened if you did accept it," said Bumblebee, leaning back on the bench.

Smokescreen shrugged and said, "That's a mystery for an alternate universe." The two of them laughed at that. As soon as it had quieted down, he said, "Besides, like I said a long time ago, right place, right time doesn't mean right bot."

Bumblebee nodded, but as a thought crossed his mind, he frowned. "Hey, Smoke?" he asked, turning to Smokescreen, who had returned to typing, "Why weren't you a part of the All-Star team?"

The typing slowed and stopped. The blue Autobot leaned back against the bench with a painful-sounding sigh. "You were lucky that you left when you did," he finally said, "A couple months before Optimus finally got to Cybertron, Cyclonus started 'arresting' us."

"Arresting you?" said 'Bee, his optics widdening.

"More like capturing," replied Smoke, "I lost count of how many times I had to throw myself in front of Arcee when they tried to hurt her and I woke up with my helm in her lap."

"Was it that bad?" asked Bumblebee, his optics wide.

"Worse." Smokescreen gave a short scoff and said, "They finally dragged me into one of Shockwave's old containment cells and nearly shocked me to death. That was actually around the time that Optimus and the rest of the All-Star team broke in to rescue us. Bulkhead told Optimus what happened to me and he rescued me."

"What was your reaction to him?" asked 'Bee, a slight smile on his faceplates. Everyone on Team Prime knew about Smokescreen fanboying the Prime.

"I was half-dead when he got me out," said Smokescreen, rolling his optics at Bumblebee, "And when I did finally see him... well, y'know."

"Hugged him?"

"Yeah. Little embarrased when I finally let go, bet he honestly didn't mind." Smokescreen shrugged, "Anyway, after he rescued us, I wanted to go help take down Cyclonus, but I could barely even walk, much less fight. I was sorry to miss out on the final battle, but I knew I couldn't go. I finally managed to get back on my peds about a week after you guys finished him off. Me and Arcee did manage to see the video though. You combined?" He turned to give Bee a grin.

"Yup," said Bumblebee, "It was a bit shocking to us the first couple of times."

"You're a really great leader, Bee," said Smokescreen, "I guess a lot can change after four years."

"Can't believe that it's been that long," said Bumblebee, leaning back on the bench, "Have to wonder how the others are doing."

"You mean Raf, Miko and Jack?"

Bumblebee nodded, "All I ever wanted to do whenever I had free time was to find them and tell them where I was. But," 'Bee sighed as he said, "I was... afraid. That they would hate me for being gone for so long. So, I kept making up excuses for myself, saying that a Decepticon could show up any time. That Steeljaw could attack again. So..." He sighed again, this time in aggravation.

"Then you need to see them," said Smokescreen, "We all do. With all the crazy things that are going on, when's the next time that we will?"

Bumblebee pondered the words silently, then turned to Smokescreen with a small smile and asked, "You want to come back with me?"

"What do you think?" asked Smokescreen incrediously, "And I thought you'd never ask!"

 **()**

"So, could we do it?" asked Arcee.

Optimus and Ratchet, on the view screen, both nodded heartily. _*We might just come back so that we can see them again too,*_ said Ratchet.

"You won't tell 'Bee, will you?" asked Russel.

 _*We won't. Promise,*_ said Optimus.

After the two of them hung up, Bulkhead came from around the corner with Strongarm. "What's up?" asked the Wrecker.

"Russel came up with a great idea last night," said Arcee. She quickly explained the idea to the two Autobots. Fixit was already nodding in approval, and Bulkhead was grinning widely.

But Strongarm was still skeptical. "But... Regulation two-seven-seventeen. No revealing to-."

Bulkhead laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Kid. We got permission. We're doing it!"

"But how will we do it?" asked Fixit.

"I've got an idea on how we could do it," said Russel. He quickly explained it to them.

"Ding-dong ditch?" asked Strongarm in confusion.

"Basically ring the doorbell and run hard," explained Arcee, "Me and Jack saw Vince do it to a couple of people."

"But before we ring," said Russel, "We leave a letter. It'll explain a few things, leave a date and an address, and a small hint as to what to expect."

"Alright! Let's do it!"

 **()**

A few days later, in the evening, Russel found himself holding three envelopes and waiting in Sideswipe just behind a small, two-story house. "So, they're all living together," Russel whispered to Sideswipe.

"Sure makes things simpler," said Sideswipe. He opened a channel to the scrapyard, "Yo, Bulk'. We're right outside the house. Can we start?"

 _*Operation: Ding-Dong Letter Drop is a go!*_ said Bulkhead, electing a few cheers on the line.

Russel quickly hopped out, moving out of sight of the windows and making towards the door. He quickly dropped the letters on the ground, rang the doorbell, and ran back to Sideswipe. As soon as Russel was in, Sideswipe pulled up slowly until they saw the door, just in time to see it open.

A 22 year-old, black haired man stepped out, looking around for a few seconds before noticing the letters on the ground. He scooped them up, looked around a bit more, then headed inside.

"Mission accomplished!" said Russel, "And now we wait."

 **So, there's chapter two. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! And I guess that you can guess who the black-haired man is, and who they were ding-dong ditching! ;)**

 **I might make a story about Optimus Prime and the rest of the All-Star team rescuing Smokescreen, Arcee and Bulkhead. And next chapter, we'll be getting to the thing that so many people wanted in Robots in Disguise, and what I frankly wanted really badly too. I mean, honestly! TV Writers! You're losing your touch!**

 **See ya next time!"**


	3. A Reunion we All Waited For!

Jackson Darby walked into the living room of the small house that he and his two friends lived. Said friends were currently in the living room, the youngest, sixteen year-old Rafael Esquivel, who was typing on his laptop, and ninteen year-old Miko Nakadi, who was flicking through the TV channels. The two of them looked up as their friend entered the room.

"So, no one at the door?" asked Raf.

Raf still wore his orange, square-rimmed glasses, but his spiky brown hair was now slightly shorter. He wore a orange jacket over a white shirt and brown pants, and wore a pair of white and red tennis shoes. And he was now two feet taller then he had been during the Autobot's time on earth.

"Nope," said Jack, "but they did leave these." He held up the envelopes, which had their names on them.

"Who do you think would ding-dong ditch us?" asked Miko as she took the letter that was addressed to her.

Miko had also grown up a lot after the Autobots left, now being slightly more mature and an excellent fighter. The bangs of her long black hair had been cut short, which framed her slightly tan face. The rest of her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, with the ends of it painted a bright pink. She wore a blue pull-over over a black t-shirt, as well as blue jeans as well as black and gold combat boots, which came up to her knees. Strung around her neck was a slightly different Autobot symbol, this one being thicker and the two crests above the eyes shorter- the Wrecker symbol.

"No clue," said Jack as he handed Raf his letter, "but this had better be good."

Jack was now working at Unit E, alongside Agent Fower. He was now an agent himself, keeping an eye out for any Autobots on earth. His hair was still slightly on the long side, but shorter than it had been before. He now wore a white dress shirt, unbuttoned when he wasn't on duty, over a white t-shirt, as well as black pants and black shoes.

The three of them opened their letters and read the contents. But the letters only made them more confused. "Raf, could you check that address?" asked Jack.

Raf was already at the computer. "According to this, it's a scrapyard about twenty cliks from a place called Crown City. 'Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostaligist' is what it's owner calls it."

"Well, that's a weird name. Probably a collector," mused Miko as she viewed the picture of the place over Raf's shoulder.

"Really big collector," said Raf, "The scrapyard's perimiter is at least a half-mile. And it's already mostly full."

"And it doesn't look like we'll be able to solve this mystery for a while." Jack read his letter again, "We're not supposed to be there until next week."

"It's gonna be a surprise," said Miko, "A really big one. I can tell."

"Any other clues?" asked Raf, turning back to his letter.

"It says, 'Some old friends want to see you'. Other than that, completely anomynus," said Jack, "It's gonna be a long week,"

 **()**

One long week later, the Bee Team eagerly waited outside of a Space-Bridge portal, waiting for someone to come out of it. Finally, five figures stepped out of the vortex, which closed behind them. "Nice to be back," said Bumblebee, who was still leaning on his cane. He stretched slightly, wincing as a few of his wounds tingled a bit.

"Didn't I tell you to take it easy?" asked Ratchet, straightning him up as he leaned back a bit.

"Cut him a break, Doc," said Wheeljack, standing next to Smokescreen, who was already being greeted by Arcee and Bulkhead, "He's been through the runner."

"Jackie!" yelled Bulkhead, finally noticing him, "Where've you been, buddy?" He grabbed the smaller Wrecker in a tight hug.

"Bulk'! Tight!" yelped Wheeljack. As soon as Bulkhead let go, Wheeljack fist-bumped him and said, "Oh, here and there, old buddy. But Prime said that something was gonna be going down on Earth, and I knew I had to join the fun. So, what's going on?"

"Yeah, 'cause Optimus and Ratchet have been kinda quiet for the past couple of days," said Smokescreen, not noticing the two said Cybertronians smirking at each other.

"So," asked Bumblebee, turning to his 'innocent' looking team, who were looking at him with wide smiles, "What did you do?"

"It was Russel's idea," explained Arcee, looking at the young boy, "and he thought you could do with a bit of cheering up. So... we 'called' a few people to come over today."

"Who?" both Bumblebee and Smokescreen asked at the same time, but Wheeljack instantly knew what they were talking about. "Dude," he said, turning to Bulkhead, "You didn't!"

"We did!" replied Bulkhead, the widest of grins on his face, "And they should be here any minute."

That's when it hit Bumblebee and Smokescreen. "Guys!" exclaimed 'Bee, turning to his team, "and you didn't tell me?"

"What's wrong, 'Bee?" asked Sideswipe with a wide smile, "You don't like surprises?"

"Well, this one I guess I could hug you for!" he replied, a wide smile on his faceplates, "So, any minute?"

That's when the bell rang.

"Correction," said Bulkhead, "Any second!"

 **()**

Jack, Miko, and Raf stood outside the gates of the scrapyard. "Why's the gate closed during buisness hours?" asked Miko.

"Unexpected closing maybe?" thought Raf as Jack rang the bell again.

"Or something else," said Miko, "Something... darker. Something... mysterious."

"Or just something familliar!"

The three of them jumped as the gate rolled past to reveal the speaker, a man wearing a red floral-patterned shirt who Rafael recognized as the scrapyard owner. "Ummmmm... hi?" said Jack hesitantly, "I'm Jack, and this is Miko and Raf. We were told to come here?" He handed Denny his letter.

Denny looked at it for a few seconds, then bekoned the three of them inside. As soon as they came in, Denny said, "I have something for you guys in the back. It was my son's idea to call you guys to come here."

"But what exactly are we doing here?" asked Miko. She eyed the metal dinosaur statue and the small line of vehicles, all of them covered with mud, which they were passing as Denny said, "Well, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise- ah there's Russel!"

Russel came forward and whispered something in his dad's ear. Denny nodded and tapped several times on the large, metal, rocket-ship cutout. As it slid upwards, Denny turned to the three friends and said, "Just head on through."

The three of them walked forward until they were past the cutout. Then there came a loud, "HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

The three humans whipped around and Miko gave a loud squeal at the sight in front of them. "BULKHEAD! WHEELJACK!" She rushed forward, leaping onto Bulkhead's outstretched servo to be lifted up to his face, which she hugged tightly.

"Missed you too, Miko!" said Bulkhead, grinning.

"How's my favorite Wrecker doing?" asked Wheeljack as she was put on the white Wrecker's shoulder.

"I've been bored! How've you two been doing?" she asked, hugging Wheeljack like she did with Bulkhead.

Jack had rushed forward as Arcee kneeled on the ground, his arms flinging up around her neck-plates. "I missed you," he whispered, "I was about to go hunt you down."

Arcee chuckled and asked, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Raf was staring in shock at Bumblebee. "Bee?" he finally asked, "What happened to you?"

Bee shrugged and said, "You probably don't want to know."

His frined one-looked him over and nodded, saying, "You're probably right." Then, with a happy smile, he rushed forward as Bee knelt down and hugged the servo that was offered.

"So," asked Miko as she stopped hugging Wheeljack, "any other surprises that you have for us?"

At that, the rest of Team Prime turned to look at the large Autobot that was obviously trying to hide in the back of the group. Noticing the stares, Optimus said, "Was that really nessecary?"

"Optimus?" asked Jack incrediously.

"Hello, Jack," said Optimus, smiling slightly.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Miko said, " _How?!_ Just how?"

Raf looked up at Bumblebee and said, "I think I want to know about that though!"

"Figured you would," grinned Bumblebee.

"Besides!" said Smokescreen, "I haven't even heard that story yet!"

 **()**

"And that's what happened," finished Bumblebee.

"The Fallen?" Miko finally squeaked out, "You were fighting The Fallen and I wasn't there to help you guys kick his aft?!"

Wheeljack burst out laughing as Bulkhead said in a shocked tone, "Miko! Diction!"

"Hey, I'm a Wrecker, aren't I?" she asked, turning to look at the two Wreckers.

"She got you there, 'Bulk," said Wheeljack, still chuckling.

Raf, who was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder, said, "I'm just glad that you guys came out of that alive."

Bee grinned at his friend, then turned to the other two and asked, "So, you guys liking my team?"

"Bee," said Miko, turning to look at Grimlock, who, along with the rest of the Bee Team, had joined them for the story, "I've always wanted to meet a Dinobot. You are lucky. I've heard a lot of awesome things about Dinobots!"

"So do I have a fan now?" asked Grimlock.

"Probably," replied Sideswipe, grinning widely.

"So, what happened on Cybertron?" asked Jack, "You guys weren't talking to us."

"High Council actually turned out to be a Decepticon Combiner team," said Bumblebee, "While Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and a few others dealt with their 'invasion' of earth," he made quote marks at that, "Me and my team dealt with the fake Council."

"A _Combiner_ team?" asked Miko, her eyes going wide in shock.

"Yeah," said Wheeljack, "How did you manage to do that? Combiners are tough Bee. Devastator and Bruticus were proof of that during the war."

Bumblebee and his team shared a glance, then he turned to Fixit and asked, "Hey Fixit. Could you bring up the picture you took on the moon?"

"Of course Lieutenant," said Fixit, pulling up a picture of the team's combined form. Everyone who hadn't seen Ultra Bee had the grace to let their jaws drop. "You're kidding," said Wheeljack.

"You're a combiner?!" asked Arcee and Miko at the same time.

"Yup!" said Bumblebee, "We're called Ultra Bee when were like that. Sideswipe's idea!" he quickly said, noticing the looks that said, 'seriously' on the rest of Team Prime's faceplates.

"Oh, good," said Arcee, "I was hoping that we'd leave Wheeljack with the ego."

Before Wheeljack could give off a startled sputter, the alarm suddenly rang. Fixit rushed to the command center. "Police report of a speeding vehicle outside of Crown City and heading acoss the bridge. It's Steeljaw," said Fixit, an angry look crossing his faceplates.

"Who?" asked Raf, noting the look on several of the Autobots faces.

"He's a 'Con we've been having trouble with since week one," explained Bee, "Has the same views as Megatron did. Wants to turn Earth into a Decepticon homeworld with him at th head."

Miko seemed to ponder something for a few seconds, then asked, "Can I go back to Unit E and grab the Apex Armor for this?"

Team Prime turned to look at her and Ratchet asked, "You still have that?"

"Yup!" said Miko, a happy grin on her face.

Optimus and Bumblebee shared a glance and nodded, then Bee said, "Bee Team and Team Prime will find Steeljaw. Miko, you zip back to Unit E and suit up. When I give you the signal, bring the rain."

"Wrecker style!" cheered Miko, pounding her fists together.

"Oh great!" said Smokescreen, "Now we've got two Wheeljacks." He gave a yelp as Wheeljack grabbed him in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie, "Three if we include you, rookie!" laughed the white Wrecker.

 **Sorry that this is late you guys. After I got to the reunion part, I got writers block. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Next chapter- Steeljaw vs. Miko! The hype is real! OOOOHHHHHH YEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!**


	4. Two World, One Family

Steeljaw roamed through the woods, often peeking around the large trees before he turned in a different direction. His clawed servo often strayed to the sub-space pocket on his hip. He was expecting an attack.

He suddenly froze, hearing a sound behind him. After a few seconds, a voice said, "Hands up, Con."

Steeljaw smirked and turned around, holding his servo's above his head. He cocked an eye at the unfamiliar mech that stood behind him, a blue pistol in his hands. "I was expecting Sideswipe."

"Well, if it makes you feel better," said Smokescreen, "He's standing right behind you."

Steeljaw looked around him as the rest of Team Prime and the Bee Team came out of the woods. Strongarm was looking a little unnerved at the smirk on the Decepticon's face. "No lieuteniant?" asked Steeljaw.

"You might see him soon," said Bulkhead, smashing his fist into his hand.

Steeljaw's smirk grew even wider and he said, "Well, maybe you can say hello to him for me."

Sideswipe's optics widened. "He's got a-!" but they were too late. Faster than they could react, Steeljaw's servo shot into his sub-space and he pulled out a device that he pressed.

Everyone screamed as the sub-sonic waves struck the group. Before Optimus could fall to the ground, he pressed a digit to his audio receptor, sending out a signal to the base.

 **()**

Fixit looked at the consul as a beeping sound came from it. "They need back-up!" he reported to Bumblebee.

"Must be sub-sonics," said Bee, "Miko here yet?"

"You looking for me?"

Bumblebee turned and grinned at her. "So, know the plan?"

"Go in there, kick some aft, and save the day?"

"Also get him into position so that I can knock him out. Good luck Miko."

 **()**

Steeljaw moved over to the writhing Strongarm and said, "I guess you can go tell your former leader hello for me." He raised a servo in the air, claws raised to strike.

A sudden whooshing sound caused him to turn, startled. The next thing he knew, there was a yell and something smashed into his face, causing him to drop the sub-sonic emitter. When he looked up, he stared in shock at the cybertronian, who was holding his emitter easily in one hand. The face was shadowed, but the figure gave a small hum of pleasure as she crushed the emitter in her hands, causing the Autobots to stop and give sighs of relief.

Bulkhead looked up and said, "Kick his aft, Miko!"

"On it, Bulk'!" said he figure. Steeljaw's eyes widened when he saw the face- a human face! It was a human wearing armor!

"So," said Miko, turning to Steeljaw, "Shall I introduce myself? My name is Miko Nakadi. I am the human companion to Bulkhead and sometimes Wheeljack. I am the first Human Wrecker, a title I earned after I slagged the Insecticon Hardshell. And I also beat up Starscream and send Soundwave into the Shadowzone. Frag me off at your leisure."

Steeljaw stared in shock at her for a few moments, then rushed forward with an angry yell, his claws shooting out and striking her armor, but to his shock, not a mark was left.

"And now you've scratched my paint." Steeljaw looked up as Miko slammed a fist his chest, sending him into a tree.

"Owch," said Grimlock, "You weren't exaggerating, Bulk'."

Steeljaw started to back up a little bit, but then he noticed the Autobots had gotten up and were in a wide circle, surrounding the Decepticon and the human Wrecker, with the only way out through the still-open groundbridge. "Like Miko said, Con," said Wheeljack, "Frag us off at your leisure. There's a reason why she's on the Wreckers."

Steeljaw looked at the tightly hemmed Autobots and then to the swirling Groundbridge. He dashed past Miko and ran into the bridge, looking behind him to see her following. As far as he knew, the base was empty and Lieutenant Bumblebee was dead.

At least that was his opinion until Bumblebee's cane slammed into his helm and knocked him unconcious. The last thing he heard was, "Never assume, Steeljaw. Assuming is your worst enemy."

 **()**

"Bet you're glad to finally have him under wraps, huh Bee?" asked Arcee as two members of the Elite Guard carried a still unconcious Steeljaw through the Spacebridge, the Decepticon wrapped from healm-to-peds in energon chains.

"More than glad, Arcee," said Bumblebee, giving a small sigh. "But if I'm to be honest, that seemed a little too short for my liking."

"Short and sweet, huh Bee?" asked Raf, standing next to Bumblebee's foot.

"Short and sweet. That swing was so worth it."

"So, what are you going to be doing now?" asked Miko, looking up at Bulkhead.

"Well," said Bulkhead, giving a weary sigh, "Until a new High Council- one that isn't completely made up of Decepticons- is elected, me and Ratchet have to take care of Cybertron with Jazz and Windblade. I'm telling you, politics are torture."

"So, you have to be going back?" asked Miko, a sad look crossing her face.

"Hey, don't worry kid," said Wheeljack, kneeling down beside Miko and wrapping a servo around her body, "Until Bulk' finishes with Council stuff, I'll be staying here with ya."

"And when I am done," said Bulkhead, kneeling down and lifting her head up with a single digit, "I'll be coming back here to live with you at Unit E. I think I've had enough of Cybertron for a while."

Miko's gloomy expression turned into a happy one, and she hugged his digit. "I'll take care of Jackie for you until you get here." she told Bulkhead.

"And I trust that he'll take care of you," Bulkhead said, casting a look at Wheeljack, who put his hands up defensively.

"What about you, Arcee?" asked Jack.

"Like Bulkhead said," said Arcee, "I've had enough of Cybertron for a while. Besides, I haven't seen June yet."

"Well," said Jack with a weary sigh, "My mom's not gonna be the only one that you're gonna say hi to. You wouldn't believe who she decided to marry."

"Who?" asked Arcee with some sudden misgiving.

"Agent William Fowler."

"SAY WHAT?" shouted everyone on the team minus Optimus, although he did look a trifle startled. "Agent Fowler married your mom?" asked Smokescreen in shock.

"I do not know whether to feel sorry for you or to laugh," said Bumblebee, looking very shocked.

"You should've seen my reaction," groaned Jack, "Miko was laughing for days."

"I was laughing at your face!" said Miko, laughing.

"It was pretty priceless," agreed Raf, nodding to himself.

"Now do you see what kind of torture I've been getting myself into?" asked Jack, throwing his hands up into the air. Everyone laughed, although it had a slight nervous tone to it.

"Well," said Ratchet, "It happens to everyone. Even to those that we don't think can do it." He glanced sidelong at Optimus, a teasing gleam in his optics.

"Don't. Start," said Optimus, sounding a little grumpy, like Ratchet was trying to bring up a topic he didn't want to talk about. "I am getting to that."

"Huh?" asked all the humans there.

"Don't ask," said Bumblebee, smirking. Smokescreen was giggling, holding a servo over his mouth to try and stife them.

Jack appered to think for a few seconds, then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped into an 'o' with shock. "Oh," he said.

"What?" asked Miko.

"Not saying."

"So, anyway," said Raf before Miko could try and get some answers from Jack, "What about the rest of you? We know that Arcee and Wheeljack are staying, and that Bulkhead will be coming along, but what about you guys?" He turned to Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Optimus.

"Well..." mused Smokescreen, thinking to himself, then nodding. "I can always finish my project here," he told Ratchet, "Besides, I've got some good sources here!"

Ratchet nodded and said, "As soon as this whole High Council buisness is finished, I'll be returning to earth as well."

"Ratchet?" joked Arcee, "You of all-?"

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" said Ratchet, holding up a servo to interrupt her, "I know where I am needed. Besides, I did tell you that I would come back, didn't I?" he asked Raf, Miko and Jack. "And Arcee? That old line?"

"It's memorable," she said, crossing her arms.

"What about you, Optimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"I have a feeling Cybertron may need me in the years to come," said Optimus, "And there are still many things that I need to do and old friends to see."

"A few of them not just friends," smirked Ratchet.

"Don't. Start," Optimus warned.

"Is there some kind of joke that I'm missing?" asked Miko.

"Later, Miko!" chorus Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"But," continued Optimus, turning to Bumblebee, "If you have any need of me. I will come." 

"Thanks," said Bumblebee.

"Sir!" Everyone turned to the waiting Space-bridge, where Dropforge, the lieutenant of the Elite Guard, stood waiting, "Time's a-waisting," he told them, "All the Cons in Windblades cashes have been collected."

Optimus nodded. He stepped forward, shaking hands with Bumblebee and the rest of Team Prime and the Bee Team. "Farewell," he said.

"Promise you'll come back this time," said Raf, looking up at Ratchet.

"I will, Rafael," promised Ratchet, kneeling down and allowing the teenager to hold his servo, "This time, I will."

"See you around, Bulk'," said Wheeljack, clasping servos with his green comrade.

"Take care of Miko now," said Bulkhead, "And no going after Insecticons this time," he added playfully.

"That was one time!" yelled Miko.

"See you later, sir!" said Strongarm, turning to Dropforge and saluting.

"See ya later, scoot," replied Dropforge, "I trust Smokey can keep on with yer trainin'."

"When I'm not busy," said Smokescreen, saluting to the smaller cybertronian, "certainly."

Strongarm looked like she was fangirling.

Optimus nodded to the team one last time, then he, Ratchet and Bulkhead turned and went through the Spacebridge, which closed behind them.

"Now what?" asked Raf, looking up at Bumblebee.

"Now," said the young leader, turning to look at his friend, "The adventures begin again."

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking with me for so long! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, even if some parts were a little sad.**

 **I trust you all could see what Ratchet was hinting at with Optimus, right? ;) And June Darby marrying William Fowler. C'mon people! Did no one see that in Transformers Prime? Because I did!**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all later! Bye bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh who am I kidding! This story is far from over! Cue the epilogue!**

 **(Imagine these next couple of scenes to the tune of Tarzan's "Two Worlds, One Family Finale" song)**

In the weeks to come, many things were either completed or continued. Smokescreen finished with the histoy of the War for Earth, as cybertronians called it, and gave it to Ratchet, who in turn gave it to the new head archiveres of the Hall of Records. A few days afterwards, a new High Council was elected, with two members peaceful Decepticons. One of which was Cyberwarp, who, along with her comrade, Novastone, helped to make Cybertron habitable to Autobots and Decepticons alike. A Predacon, the draconian named Ripclaw, was surprisingly good with politics, so Predaking had appointed her as the Predacon's representative to the High Council, which helped make Predacons more accepted in Cybertronian cities.

After this was all over, Optimus and Jazz, along with several others, watched as Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Windblade walked through a Space-bridge back to earth.

 **() (Now cue the lyrics!)**

Many memorable events happened in the months and years that followed. Often, Agent Fowler, who had been informed about the Autobots that had stayed on earth, watched from Unit E as Bumblebee, (now fully healed) Arcee, and Bulkhead raced through the desert with their human companions riding along.

At the Scrapyard base, Sideswipe and Windblade had begun their relationship, and often Grimlock and Wheeljack, who had taken a likeing to the femme and called her his 'Second Wrecker Sister' often joined the two while in training together, which ended up in some... rather adorable stuff with the young mech and female Aerialbot.

Whenever Raf wasn't hanging out with Bumblebee, he would be helping Ratchet and Fixit with the few bugs that the command consul in the scrapyard had. One time, while they had been working on the consul one day, Smokescreen, with a rather reluctant Strongarm, pranked them with smoke poppers, causing them to be chased for the rest of the day.

And, most surprisingly, Jack and Miko had begun a relationship. And on Miko's twentieth birthday, Jack proposed to her. They were married two months later.

As Optimus Prime said during the wedding. "Cybertronians and humans, it does not matter. We may be of two worlds...

"... but we are one family."

 **And there is the true ending to Robot in Disguise! I really hope that you guys enjoyed the ending! And the end song just seemed really appropriate, wouldn't you say?**

 **Now, as to the possible story that I mentioned in chapter two... I've already written three chapters down! You guys can be on the lookout for that! It's called- "Anything for Family". I hope you guys enjoy that story as well!**

 **See you all later!**


End file.
